Mrs and Mrs Fabray
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Smith Faberry edition. Mini-story
1. FiveSix years

"We don't really need to be here" Quinn said sitting in the seat beside me. "We've been married five years."

"Six" I reminded her.

"Five, six years, this is like a checkup for us, a chance to poke around the engine, check the oil."

"Ah very well then" The therapist said "Lets pop the hood. On a scale of one to ten how happy are you as a couple?"

"Eight" I responded immediately.

"Wait, ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable or?"

"Just respond instinctively"

"Okay" Quinn looked over to me "Ready?" I nodded

"Eight" we said in unison.

"How often do you have sex?"

"I don't understand the question" I hate when people ask about my sex life.

"Yeah I'm lost is this a one to ten thing?"

"Is one little or is one nothing? Because technically speaking zero is nothing."

"How about this week?" He asked getting more impatient.

We sat in an awkward silence until Quinn spoke up "Including the weekend?"

"Sure" And we were back in silence. "Describe how you first met."

"Ah it was in Colombia" I smoothed out the wrinkles on my green dress.

"Bogotá, five years ago"

"Six" I corrected her once again.

"Right, five,-six years ago"

I pushed the policemen asking me questions in a foreign language aside as I walked through the grimy hotel lobby.

"Estás solo" A policeman was in my face.

"No" A blonde girl started walking towards me.

"No, no, no está Bien, she's with me." She pulled my arm and dragged me into a room that I assumed was hers.

"I'm Rachel"

She took a moment to respond "Quinn" We shook hands.

She didn't ask questions and it's not like I had a hard time hiding who I was I just didn't like lying to everybody.

When I was in NYADA one of my fellow cast mates for a off-broadway production of Rent got mixed up in the law. When I was younger I never thought of other career choices, it was always Broadway. That was until I realized how hard it was to get a part. Anyways back to my friend, it turned out that he had been a part of an illegal stock market. One night I was at a bar with said friend, before he got caught, and he tried pulling moves on me. My karate lessons didn't go to waste, I beat the shit out of that fucker.

I fully expected someone to call the police and to be arrested. Instead a man came over from across the bar grabbed my friend and told me to follow him. I wasn't going to refuse a two hundred pound six foot something man.

He pulled me into the back of a limo and we started to drive. He told me that he was part of a group of assassins and that they had been tracking my cast mate for a few days after they found out what he had done.

He recruited me and I went to Japan to train for two years, once I was done I was assigned head of the New York station.

"I think they're gone do you want to go get supper or something?"

"Huh" I had a habit of getting lost in my head.

"The police are gone." she was sticking her head out the door.

"Oh yeah"

We went to a small restaurant across the street from the hotel. Supper was silent except for the few times she would speak up about the history of Bogota, she was either shy or one of those quiet types that see and hear everything, and I had a secret to keep.

After we finished our food and listened to the band play she got up and returned with a bottle of vodka.

I am not good on any amount of alcohol, one shot and I can't walk. I was over 2000 miles from home so I figured a little wouldn't hurt.

A little turned into a lot, the night was filled with dancing and kissing until we went back to her hotel room. Quick touches turned into whimpers and a correctly placed swipe of the tongue turned into a moan.

When I woke up I was alone in the room, I was furious I was not just some hoe. All my anger faded when she walked into the room with a tray. She put the tray down in front of me it had a cup of coffee, toast, newspaper and a flower on it.

"I had to milk a goat to get it" She stood by the window staring out over the war torn country sipping her own cup.

I placed the flower in my hair and walked up to her keeping the sheet wrapped around me. Next thing I knew her cup was replaced by my hair which was now shattered on the ground and I was being pushed on the bed. This time we weren't drunk, or at least I wasn't drunk she could've been, who knows.

After round seven we decided it might be time to get up. She loaned me one of her bikinis and we went to a private beach that she found. By the time we were at a restaurant the count was up to eleven.

We picked a different restaurant, this one didn't have a bar. We shared a plate of crab and finished two bottles of wine. That night I'm sure we broke a world record.

I woke up to Quinn shaking me. "I have a flight in an hour, when's yours?"

"At nine"

"Where are you going?"

"New York" I sat up to see her smiling face before she ducked and kissed me.

"Me too"

2 WEEKS LATER

We were at a street fair, it turned out that we lived in the same part of New York. We were walking past the games when a man with graying hair asked if I wanted to play. Quinn handed him the money while I picked the gun up. I played dumb and held it below my boobs not aiming, and I missed all five shots.

She laughed at me then held the gun up expertly and hit every target but one. "Can we still get something? Beginner's luck" She dangled the stuffed tiger in front of me.

"I wanna go again" She paid and this time I shot properly hitting each target. I got a giant teddy.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" She asked as we walked away from the booth.

"Beginner's luck" she handed her tiny tiger to some kid and kissed the side of my head.


	2. Marriage

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Dianna's POV)

"Stop, Stop, you've only known the girl for six weeks" Santana said.

I gave my opponent three jabs to the stomach "I'm in love, she's smart, sexy, spontaneous, complicated, she's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"I knew Noah for two and a half years he asked me to marry him. You have to have a foundation of friendship, the other stuff fades."

"Like I'm going to take relationship advice from you."

"What does she do?"

"She's a server on wall street, she's there day and night. She's like batman for computers.

"I give the whole thing six months tops"

"S, I asked her to marry me".

"What!"

"I'm getting married"

"I can't hear you"

"I'm getting married"

"I can't hear her, can you stop punching her, I think she said something crazy"

My opponent stood up and walked out of the ring "I'm getting married"

"Just like that! You barely know her, what if she has a drug business or something?"

"She doesn't have a drug business" I stepped into the shower and began to rinse off the sweat dripping down my body.

(Lea POV)

Brittany climbed on the cliff beside me "So you don't think this is happening a little fast?" She asked me.

"You know me, I never do anything without thinking it through."

"What does she do?"

"She's in construction, a big time contractor. She's gone as much as I am so its perfect."

"As long as you think it's alright" That's why I liked Brittany, she would do anything for me and never judged me, sweetest could you could ever find.

FIVE OR SIX YEARS LATER

I watched as Quinn retrieved the paper from the front step as I made tea. It's not the life I imagined but it's better than some marriages.

She walked up beside me as I was brushing my teeth. She hung up her robe only to let it fall to the ground and leave it there. She played with the water for a few seconds before muttering something about filters.

I shook my robe off as I walked into the bedroom where she had started dressing for the day "So what did you think of doctor Wexler? His questions were a bit wishy washy."

"Yeah"

"His office is clear across town"

"Well you know four o'clock means he hit rush hour" She pulled a shirt from the wardrobe and tried it on. "I'm not crazy about that."

"So that's settled then, yeah?"

"Okay" It was so hard to figure things out with her. She went watched tv while I finished getting ready, then we walked to the garage together.

"Oh um, Dinner's at seven" I got in my car before he could come up with any type of answer.

I began my commute to work blaring show tunes though the radio, something's haven't changed since high school. She drove the opposite way down the street.

The day was boring, I mostly sat around planning what to make for supper.

When I got home I put chicken in the oven and cut up vegetables for the salad. When I saw her pull in I spun the knife around a few times feeling like a badass.

"Hey babe" She walked in dripping wet, getting water all over the new floors.

"Perfect timing"

"It's pissing rain out there, Gardner left the lawn mower out." She handed me the groceries I asked her to pick up with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?"

"So-so"

"Oh I got new curtains"

"Did ya?" I knew she tried to sound excited even though she really didn't care. She walked around the corner and made herself a martini.

"Well?" I walked into the living room with something of a uninterested moan from her "What do you think?"

"Huh"

"There was a struggle over the material, this little tea sandwich of a man. He got his hands on them first, but I won." I turned to her with a proud smile.

"Of course you did" she was more interested in her drink than me.

"They're a bit green, so I think we'll have to re-upholster the cushions and defiantly get a new rug, I was thinking a Persian."

"Yeah, or we could just keep the old ones then we don't have to change a thing."

I pursed my lips "We talked about this, you remember?"

She swallowed the olive in her mouth "I remember, I remember because we said we'd wait."

I sighed "If you don't like them we can take them back."

"Okay, I don't like them"

"You'll get used to them" I smirked and walked away. "Can you bring the lawnmower in?"

I heard the door close and saw her pushing the mower through the downpour, trying desperately to cover her head with her hoodless jacket.

I stood on a chair and tilted it so it was on one leg in order to reach the curtains properly, when he walked in. I quickly righted the chair and went to the kitchen to fetch supper.

"Remember you have your appointment with doctor Wexler today". I reminded her as we cleared our plates.

(Quinn POV)

"So part two here we are, you're here alone, why is that?" Doctor Wexler asked from across the table.

"I'm not sure really, let me clarify, I love my wife, I want her to be happy, I want good things for her, but there are times" I made a strangling motion with my hands.

After that he tended to stick to neutral questions with yes or no answers. When I got home Rachel was already in bed. I had a quick shower then jumped into bed where she was reading. I flicked off my light and tried to get comfy. Her light was bright as fuck though "Honey would you ju-"

"Five more minutes" I knew it would end up being at least another half hour but I didn't see a point in arguing.

(Rachel POV)

After work I drove straight over to doctor Wexler's office for my solo appointment.

"There's this space that just keeps filling up with things we don't say to each other, what is that called?"

"Marriage" He replied simply. I looked down and played with my wedding band. "What don't you say to each other?" When I didn't answer he decided on another question " How honest are you with her?"

"Pretty honest. I mean its not like I lie to him or anything, we just, uh, have little secrets, everybody has secrets."

At supper I was sitting across the table from Quinn like always. "Did you try something new?" Trust her to notice the peas I added but not the new curtains.

"I added peas" I said after taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah peas, yeah it's the green" She could be so, uggh sometimes. "Sweetheart would you pass the salt?" she was reading the paper.

"It's in the middle of the table"

"Oh is that the middle of the table?"

"Yeah, it's between you and me"

The phone rang and I excuse myself from the table going into my office. It was Brittany she had a new mission, if you like, for me. I caught Quinn looking at me though the window from the TV room, so I faked a laugh and hung up.

I tied my trench coat as Quinn came in and started banging things around. "Jesus you scared me."

"I'm sorry honey, I was looking for the, you going out?"She asked with our backs still facing each other.

I spritzed some perfume on "Some clown crashed a law firm downtown and ended the world as they know it" I flung my bag over my arm "So yes"

"We promised the Colemans"

I picked out a scarf "I know" The Colemans were our annoying neighbours who kept asking us over for dinner. "I'll be there, in and out, just a quickie" I left the house and drove to my destination.

I left my car at my office and hailed a cab, who drove me to a fancy hotel. A man opened the door for me and I thanked him as I got out.

When I got to the top floor a man checked my bag "We got a plane in an hour"

"Alright" He let me past into a room with a bunch of guys watching TV. He opened the door for the master bedroom and I locked it as soon as he left.

My target was in the bathroom, I smirked at him as he walked out in nothing but a striped robe. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked me up and down smiling.

I undid my jacket and pushed him on his knees, whipping him in the process. I fastened the handcuff and whipped him harder, how he enjoyed it, I'll never understand.

"You've been a bad boy?" I turned to sexy on in my voice.

"Yes"

"You know what happens to bad boys?" I asked and walked around him. "They get punished"

"Punish me"

"You've been selling big guns to bad people" I wish I could've seen his face when he realized that I wasn't here to have sex with him. I snapped his neck and let him fall to the ground.

His accomplices knocked on the door as I put my jacket on and walked out on the balcony. I pulled my phone out to check the time "Ugh, Colemans" I picked up my purse, hooked it on to a light and jumped off the side of a building, landing at just the right moment to get a cab.

(Quinn POV)

I sipped from my flask as the cabbie drove me to the bar, as much as I want to say I was going to drink and have a good time, I had a job to do.

I put on my "drunk" act and wobbled through the hall towards the back of the building. In the employees only section I found my targets sitting around a table playing poker.

"Sorry, where's the can around here?" I slurred looking around the room. "Hey you guys playing poker?"

"Private game, piss off" one of the three men said as I walked closer to the table.

"Can I sit in? Do you think I could sit in?" they weren't getting rid of me that easily.

"What part of piss off do you not understand?"

"Guys, whoa whoa, I got the cash" The silent man pulled back his jacket to reveal a hand gun. "Hey that's real cool, you're cool. Look, see what I'm saying, see what I'm saying?" I showed my wad of cash to the three men. "Anyone interested?" I sniffed it. "No, cause I'll clean you out, I understand" I made to put the cash back but dropped it on purpose, I bent down to pick it up. "Listen- Hey those are really nice shoes" I hit my head on the chair on the way down. I held on to the empty chair "There's an empty chair right here."

"That is Lucky's chair"

"Where's Lucky? I don't see him."

"Lucky's not back yet"

"Then I'll sit here, unless I'm too hot for you?"

"Alright but just until Luckys back"

I threw in my flask after a while and one of the guys picked it up "To dodging bullets, love Rachel" the others laughed at it.

"In the pot" I tried to sound more wasted than I was twenty minutes ago. The men we're getting drunker and started singing a little when another man walked in the room.

"What the hell is this?"

"Looks like you're done, love"

"Oh you're lucky?" I asked positing my gun under my armpit.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Looking for a job or something?"

"You are the job" I shot him then the others while sliding back and shutting the door with my chair. I tucked my guns back in their holsters and put my flask away. Walking out of the room I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and got a taxi back home.

I walked into the bedroom where Rachel's jacket was on the floor. "Hey baby I didn't hear you downstairs"

"Yeah I went to the sports bar put a little money on the game." I hung her jacket up.

"How'd you do?"

"I got Lucky" I mentally laughed at my joke. Once she was dressed we walked over to the Coleman's with a bottle of champagne.

"Welcome neighbours" they greeted us cheerfully.

"Hey" we responded in unison. Individual greetings were shared as they took our jackets. I followed Martin to the bar.

"Do you want a Cuban?" The men had gotten used to treating me like one of the guys after realizing that I could drink better than all of them.

"Oh no, I don't smoke"

"Ah well, clean body, clean soul, that's what Suzie says"

"Ain't that the truth" His kids ran up to him so I left and went to find the other guys and a drink. "Hey boys" I greeted the men "Scotch" I told the bartender.

"So Quinn how'd you make out in the last quarter?"

"I actually have all my dough buried under my tool shed" They took it as a joke.

` When I walked past the living room, I locked eyes with Rachel who was holding a baby. I walked away as fast as I could worrying about if she wanted a kid.

When the mother took the baby away she found me and we left. We were silent until she startd brushing her teeth.

"I liked your dress tonight" I said while clipping my nails. "It was nice"

"Thank you"


	3. Roast beef and wine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Quinn POV)

I took my golf clubs out to the tool shed and when I got in safely I chucked them in a corner and opened the trap door into my private cellar where I keep my toys. I shoved things in a duffel bag, including cash and grabbed a big case hidden in the corner.

When I got to work, Cindy, my secretary greeted me "Morning Mrs. Fabray, there's trouble in Atlanta again.

"That's what I hear, whatcha got?"

"I got your boarding pass and taxi recipts, get rid of that gum." For some odd reason that old lady hated gum.

"Do you have a tissue?" She handed me a tissue and I spit my gum in it then handed it back.

"And your hotel bill" she continued "now don't lose those, keep them in the envelop".

I grabbed a blue print from Louis and headed to my office "Hey is Santana here?"

"Doors unlocked" Cindy said.

As I looked for my keys the bathroom door opened and Santana came out "Hey babe"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Same old, same old, people need killing" she walked into her office then backtracked "Oh Q, I might have a get together this weekend, barbeque, no wives, its gonna be awesome"

"Yeah I'll talk to the missus" I shouted over my shoulder and walked into my office.

"Wanna use my cell phone? Maybe give her a call incase you decide you want to scratch your ass and need a hand later. Make sure she thinks it's okay."

"You live with your mother" I shouted though the walls of my office.

"Why would you bring her into this? She happens to be a first class lady, and I don't have to check in with her every time I want to do something."

I flipped a switch and sheets of metal slid over my windows shutting the world out. Everything else she said was lost as I rolled over to my computer as it rose out of the desk. I logged in and the boss started talking.

"Hello Quinn, Quite the body count this week. We have a priority one so I need your expertise. The target's name is Jesse St. James a.k.a. The Tank. He's a direct threat to the firm, DIA custody. They're making a hand off ten miles north of the Mexican border. I need you to make sure the target does not change hands.

(Rachel POV)

When he left I shot out of bed and made some coffee. I grabbed a gun and knife from the hidden compartment in the oven and closed it back up.

Feeling energetic I parked my car a few blocks away and walked the rest of the way to my office. When I got there I went though the scanner like normal, the boss had a new target.

"Sorry to interrupt" the deep voice of my boss came through a speaker. "But we have a situation, you know the completion would love to see us burn so I need you to handle this personally" I exited the scanner to a chorus of "mornings" from women sitting around computers drinking coffee.

Brittany explained the mission and target to me before I left to complete it.

I stood on a makeshift building waiting for the fuckers to drive by. I booted up the equipment and waited. That was until some jackass decided to knock over one of the sensors with his dune buggy.

I stared the person down until I realized that the chick was taking a piss. The target was getting closer. I looked at the dumbass once more only to see that she had pulled a widow maker out of her buggy.

I picked up a gun and shot her as she noticed the urine on her shoe. She was obiously waering a bullet proof vest as she stood up after a few seconds. Then the fucker blew up my hideout and made me miss the target. I jumped on my bike and drove away.

I stormed into the office "I wanna know who that bitch is, get me that tape, get me that tape!"

"Jane, Jane!"

"What!"

"It's father" oh shit, I took the phone from her.

"The FBI secured the package, the windows closed sir."

"I told you we couldn't afford any mistakes on this one."

"There was another player" it was my feeble attempt as an excuse.

"We do not leave witnesses, if this player Id you, well you know the rules. You have forty eight hours to clear the scene."

"Looking forward to it sir" I shut the phone and handed it to the nearest person. "Alright we have a new target lets find out who he is" I said to the group of women.

I stared at the tape of this mysterious woman, right now we had the shot of her peeing on replay. She looked so familiar.

"Rachel it's your wife" Oh my god it's Quinn! "She's back from Atlanta, she wants to know about dinner."

"Tell her Dinners at seven."

(Quinn POV)

"Jesus what did you do? Make a campfire out of it? Why do you want it?" Gwen asked.

"It has sentimental value for its owner."

"Who's that?"

"How do I know? I was hoping you'd tell me."

"So, why you have to know so bad anyway?"

"You know me just trying to return some lost property."

She fiddled around with it some more "Here we go, and upgraded ram module, it's Chinese. Imported by Dynamex, retailed by, uhhh, you know I might be able to get you a billing address. Alright no name just an address, 570 Lexington avenue, suite 5003 New York, you know the place?"

I wasn't one hundred percent sure but it sounded like Rachel's office. I packed up the laptop and got a cab to Lexington, when I got to the building I went straight to the building directory. Suite 5003 Rachel Fabray. Damn I married the enemy.

I sped home but slowed as I reached the house not to alert Rachel. I studied the windows for movement as I drove along the driveway.

I put my wedding band on and entered the house cautiously. Rachel was waiting for me with two martinis in her hands. "Perfect timing"

"As always, that's a nice surprise" I took one of the glasses from her.

"I hope so, you're home early"

"I missed you"

"Hmm, I missed you too, shall we" she nodded towards the table.

"Yes" She walked past me revealing a tub of Draino sitting on the counter. I emptied my drink into one of the potted plants she put around the house, and followed her to the dining room.

She pulled out my chair, only for me to realize that she brought out the chairs that she only uses for company."I thought you only used these for special occasions?"

"This is a special occasion" I set my glass on the table and she took the olives from it and ate them, proving my assumption that she poisoned the drink wrong.

She walked back to the kitchen and I looked around for something to use as a weapon, I grabbed the knife in front of me and tucked it into my jacket pocket. Just in time for her to come back out with dinner.

"Pot roast, my favorite" I commented.

She took the knife and was about to cut when I stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Allow me sweetheart, you've been on your feet all day."

"Thank you" she walked over to the other side of the table where she picked up another knife and started to cut bread.

"So how's work?" I attempted at small talk.

"Actually we had a little trouble with the commission"

"Is that right?"

"A double booking with another firm" she walked over to me "green beans?"

"No thank you"

"You'll have some" she put a spoonful on despite my protests.

"Well I hope everything works out okay"

"It hasn't yet, but it will"

I cut my roast and chewed on a piece while she munched on her beans, eyeing me. I saw another poison that she could've used on the roast. I tugged at my collar "Tried something new?"

"uh huh" I pretended to swallow and wiped my mouth on a napkin spitting the meat in it. "So how was Atlanta?"

"Had a few problems ourselves, some figures didn't add up."

"Big deal?"

"Life or death" I stood up and picked up the wine bottle "wine?" I didn't wait for an answer.

(Rachel POV)

She handed me my glass and held the bottle like she was going to drop it, sure enough she did. I don't know what I was thinking but I caught the bottle, just as quickly I released it. It fell to the floor spilling red wine over my white carpet.

We both ran from the room with excuses of towels. I assumed she went straight for the guns so I went for the car. Once she realized that I drove away she started chasing me. I stopped when the bullet went through my window. I looked to see her just as shocked as me.

She climbed out from behind the fence and stood in front of my car "Accident, honey, Accident" I revved my engine, if she wasn't smart enough to move out of the way that was her problem. "Rachel stop the car now!" I hit her and she got on top of the car yelling at me to stop.

I jumped out as she kicked in the back window and let the car fly off a dead end.

"We need to talk" and she was gone.

I dusted myself off and got a cab to my office, where hopefully Brittany still was.


	4. Broken hearts and elevators

(Quinn POV)

After I got out of the car and climbed back up the hill, I walked back home. When I got there I realized that Rachel took my car and I now had to walk to Santana's.

When I got there I banged on the door and prayed she was home. A muffled "I'm coming came from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Open up"

She finally got the door "What the hell happened to you?"

"My wife" I opened the storm door and let myself inside. I walked around her kitchen table while she finished dinner. "She tried to kill me!"

"At least she was a man about it, she's a bigger badass than Puck was. My point is, being commited sucks, someone's feelings get hurt and you both feel like shit. Right now I'm great, I got dates all the time, I just woke from from a thing."

"You live with your mom"

"That happens to be the only person I've ever trusted."

"It's unbelievable"

"I know what you're thinking, I know exactly what you're thinking. If she lied about that what else has she lied about. Her job is a spy to get information about people, french riviera, the yacht, an Iranian prince, she's supposed to get close to him and gain his trust. It's disgusting."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This whole thing was probably planned from the beginning. Operation stake out Quinn, a six year stakeout to get information about you. Mission accomplished."

I sat there thinking of the information she could've gotten on me. "Q, I know you're embarrassed, but hey its me, Santana that you're talking to. The guys we work with, they'll never know, I won't tell them. I mean the people she works with probably got a big laugh over this over the past six years, so what? Who cares? Thats not important. Its like one hundred and fifty pages of a book have been written, in the first hundred and fifty pages Quinnie has been a clown. You can write the last ten pages, you've been smoked, but you can write the last ten pages."

I walked out of her kitchen and headed for the door, determined to end that bitch once and for all. "Great talk"

I turned around and grabbed his gun "I'm gonna borrow this, I 'll do it in the morning." I decided that a rest would probably be beneficial in this case.

"Night Q" Santana left me with a blanket on the couch to sleep away my worries.

"Night S"

"Night mama"

(Rachel POV)

"My wife is the enemy!" I walked into the office thankful Brittany was working late.

"What? Your wife is the shooter? That's impossible."

I took a sip from the shot glass she handed me "Really?"

Brittany leaned on one of the poles staring at me "Okay, here's the upside, you don't love her."

"No"

"You'll kill him, and nobody's better than that than you are." I took another long sip. "And then it will be over." I nodded and re-filled my glass. "I have to go, Artie is waiting at home." She gathered up her belongings and started up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yep"

"Alright, good night"

"Night" God, I hope I don't actually love her.

People started coming into the office at nine, we packed the necessities and drove over to the house in two black vans. I opened the door and walked in with a coffee in my hand and sunglasses on, working off my hangover. The girls followed and soon scattered around the house.

After swallowing some tylenol I walked upstairs to see what they were doing. As I turned the corner I saw that one of the girls was tearing apart the bear I won at the fair. I almost stopped her, I was proud of the bear, but I decided that I better just let her do her job, so I continued on to the master bedroom.

Three women were watching my wedding video, I had nothing embarrassing on the tape but it was personal and I didn't want them watching it. "What is this?"

"Looks like your wedding"

"It is, what are you doing?"

"Background on the target"

"This room is wraps" I honestly don't know why I was so emotional over the room, yes we have had sex in it, but it never meant anything, or at least I didn't think it did.

I watched the rest of the tape, unable to turn it off. When it was finished I grabbed the bear from the other room along with a bag of garbage and brought it to the curb.

My team was carrying cases of papers out, to be brought to the office and examined.

(Quinn POV)

I knocked on Martin's door knowing that if someone was with me, Rachel wouldn't try anything. "Howdy neighbor"

"Hey Quinn"

"I need some help with something, can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, no problem" he took his apron off and followed me across his lawn and my driveway. I peaked through the windows and let him in first, as a shield I guess.

"Wow, I can't believe I've never been in here before, this is great"

"Let's start with the living room"

"Oh I love the floors, what are they? Teak?"

"Red oak, Martin, red oak" I was just fucking with him, they were actually Teak. I cautiously walked though the house checking for any forms of life.

"And you won the golf master's trophy this year, again" What kind of lesbian would I be if I didn't play golf?

"That will be sitting on your mantle next year" I scanned the rest of the house finding nothing. "Oh, I think Rachel fixed the thing already, you can go."

"Oh, bye then" He left and I immediately went out to my tool shed. The door was ajar and every thing had been messed up. I opened the trap door leading to my secret room, hoping that she didn't find it. She did, and everything was gone! Fuck, that's what I get for marrying some random chick that I met in Colombia.

(Rachel POV)

Everyone was busy looking through papers when we got back. "Hey Rach"

"Yeah?"

"I found Quinn"

"What do you mean?"

"She's here, in the building." Just as we started scanning, he called.

"I though I told you not to bother me at the office honey?"

"Well you are still Mrs. Fabray, Careful Rach, I can push the button anytime, any place."

"Baby you couldn't find the button with both hands and and a map." The scan was almost done.

She chuckled "Last warning, you need to disappear."

"No"

"Now"

"You really expect me to roll over and play dead?"

"You should be used to it after five years of marriage."

"Six, and I'm not leaving"

"Uh huh, anywhere, anytime" The scan found him in the air vents just above the office.

"Evacuate, Plan C" I said to everyone in the room. There was a blur of movement was papers were blown up and hard drives wiped.

The grapples slid out of the wall and we hooked them up, I let the rest of them go first as I wanted to see the look on Quinn's face when she realizes that I'm just that much better than her.

Seconds later she busted though the office ceiling and aimed a gun at me. I smiled and took off over the expanse of open air that was between my building and the next.

I teetered on the edge once I let go of the grapple and turned to look back at her leaning in the window frame. "Chicken shit!"

"Pussy!"

(Quinn POV)

Santana was standing in her living room with a gun when I got back. "So how'd it go?"

"She was there one moment and gone the next, I guess I could've hit her."

"You're telling me you had a shot at her and you didn't take it? All I'm trying to say to you Q, is that we got all this stuff here, and you're trying to tell me you couldn't take her out? Now she's a problem for both of us." she used the gun to open a curtain. "Now my house is priority one."

"Give me a hand will ya?" I started going though the burnt remains of Rachel's papers.

"Alright they gave you forty eight hours, what do we have left here? twenty three? twenty two?"

"Eighteen"

"You got eighteen hours before they pull the plug on both of you?"

"Santana?" her mother called from upstairs.

She almost fired it "Mom! We are under high alert here! I almost killed you right then, you do not even realize!"

"Never mind"

"I am so done playing games with this broad, you gotta take this bitch out head on."

"Don't tell me how to handle my wife."

"At this point she's not the wife, she's the enemy, and she could be outside right now!"

"S, got it" I held up a piece of paper with one of the companies I work with, logo on it.

The next day I went down to the building lot and while I was in the elevator on my way up it stopped working. "This is security, there seems to be a problem with your elevator mam. Do you want an engineer to come up and take a look at it?"

"Take your time, I'm really quite comfortable"

"But are you really comfortable?" She changed her voice but because of the way she said that I knew it was Rachel.

"Rach, is that you sweetheart?"

"First and last warning Quinn, get out of town."

I looked up into the camera that I knew she was watching "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh well so you say, right now you're stuck in a steel box hanging over nothing but air."

"Oh so this is a trap? It's never going to work, It's never going to work because you constantly underestimate me"

"Do I?"

"You have no Idea who I am. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Well back at you baby"

"Lemme guess, shake charge on the counter balance cable, and on the primary and secondary breaks, maybe?"

"Did you also get the base charge of the principle cable?" I looked around pretending to be worried, "Promise to leave town or i'll blow it."

"Okay, I give up, blow it."

"What?"

"Go on blow it"

"You think I won't"

"Honey I know you won't" I said stressing the know.

"Okay, five, four, any last words Quinn?"

"The new curtains are hideous."

"Good bye Quinn" I heard a banging from somewhere in the building. She actually would've killed me right then and there.

I took down the camera I stole from the now broken elevator. I fished paper and a pen out of my bag and wrote a note telling Rachel to meet me at a restaurant. I handed the note to a young construction worker and told him to give it to her.


	5. Of sex and red oak

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(Rachel POV)

I sat in the crowded restaurant waiting for Quinn to show up, I don't understand why she's always late, it's not that hard to be on time for once in her life.

Someone grabbed my hand from behind and refilled my glass of champagne, I could tell it was Quinn from the familiarity of her hand wrapped around mine.

"I thought of a number of lines for this moment, hey doll, thanks for giving me the shaft."

"Nice, so what did you decide?"

"I want a divorce" It shouldn't have hurt but it did, I don't love her, I don't love her, I began repeating it in my head.

"I like it, you proposed to me here so it has agreeable symmetry."

"Cool" She handed her coat off and went to sit on the other side of the square table. "Can I sit?"

"No" She pulled the chair out and sat anyways. I pulled my gun to my lap and covered it with a napkin, she did the same only a lot more obvious.

"Champagne sir?" The waiter asked.

"No champagne is for celebrating, i'll take a martini." Once he left I began my questions.

"So what do you want?"

"We have an unusual problem Rach, you obviously want be dead, and I'm less and less concerned for your well being. So what do we do? Shoot it out here? Hope for the best?"

"That would be a shame because they would probably ask me to leave once you are dead." I smiled back at her.

She leaned across the table "Dance with me."

"You don't dance"

"That was just part of my cover sweetheart."

"Was sloth part of it too?" I took her outstretched hand and followed her to the dance floor.

She bent my wrist backwards and forcefully pushed me into her "Do you think this story will have a happy ending?"

"Happy endings are stories that haven't finished yet." She pushed me into a mirror, I paused for a moment fighting off the pain. She dipped me and felt my ass for weapons "Satisfied?"

"Not for years" she flung my thigh knife across the room as I felt around her crotch. I slid down and took the gun from her ankle holster and slid it across the dance floor. She helped me back up.

"Why do you think we failed? Was it because we were leading different lives? Or was it the lying that did us in?"

"I have a Theory, newly formed"

"I'm breathless to hear it" I said sarcastically.

"You killed us"

"Proactive"

"You approached our marriage as a job, something you recon planned and executed."

"And you avoided it."

"What do you care if I was just a cover?" I could see the hurt in her eyes.

Time for me to play the guilt card "Who said you were just a cover?"

"Wasn't I?"

"Wasn't I?" I asked back. "I have to- excuse me" I walked up some stairs to get out of the room.

"No exits up there Rachel" I heard her say from behind me.

I told the two ladies that a bomb was about to be set off and they ran from the room like a bunch of scared mice, I never said it would hurt them. I walked out through the hole that I just made and walked into the mass of people rushing to get away from the smoke. When I turned around I saw her standing on the stairs, she saw me so I turned and walked out calmly. I watched from my car as he threw his jacket into the mail box and it exploded.

"Rachel Fabray" I answered my phone.

"This is the second time you've tried to kill me."

"Oh come on it was just a little bomb."

"I want you to know, I'm going home and I'm going to burn everything I ever bought you."

"Oh I'll race you there baby." I hung up only to answer when she called again. "You there yet?"

"First time we met, what was your first thought?"

"You tell me"

"I thought, I though you looked like christmas morning. I don't know what else to say."

"And why are you telling me now?" I asked.

"I guess in the end you start thinking about the beginning. So there it is, I thought you should know. So how about it Rach, hmm?"

"I thought" I took a deep breath and hit my head on the head rest. "I thought you were the most beautiful mark I had ever seen." I lied feeling bad immediately afterwards.

I heard what sounded like a mix between a sigh and a sob "So it's all business yeah?"

"All business"

"Thank you that's what I needed to know, okay"

"Okay" I quickly pressed the end call button. Why did I have to be such a bitch sometimes?

I rammed my car into her as she pulled in the driveway, pushing her to the side enough to squeeze my car through.

(Quinn POV)

I sat at the end of the driveway stunned for a few moments, after I regained thought, I jumped out and tried the front door. "Hey Quinn!" I turned to find one of our neighbours waving to me from the street.

"Hey Mel"

"Are you alright?" he asked me sounding like Kermit.

"Yah" I tried the windows.

"Okay, by the way Quinn, your car is hanging over the sidewalk here"

"Yeah thanks Mel" Do I look like I want to be talking right now?

"Have a goodnight"

"Night!" I answered running across the driveway to take cover in the bushes.

The garage was open so I grabbed a small shovel and hid behind a tree as she looked out the back door. I dashed across the path once she locked the door and walked away. I pulled on the basement doors but once again, they were locked.

I climbed the trellis and got into my den through the window. I grabbed the gun and ammo I had hidden a while back. I walked through the hall cautiously not wanting to alert her.

I used the picture of her and I in the bahamas as a mirror and looked around the corner for her. As soon as I got sight of her she aimed at where she guessed my head with me and pulled the tigger three times.

"You still alive baby?" she called from the stairs. I groaned and pretended to drop my gun, then I jumped up and started shooting at her. I walked away with purpose in my step as she shot at empty space.

As I was walking through another hall my elbow bumped into a china jar she got from her mom or something. I caught it with my superb reflexes, but the lid decided to hate me and slip off the jar. She shot thought the wall with amazing accuracy.

I crawled into the kitchen and opened the fridge to protect myself, once she paused for a moment I ducked behind the island and grabbed a knife from the drawer, throwing it at her. She left the kitchen to reload I'm assuming, so I unhooked a hose from the stove and aimed it at her so when she shot it blew up in her direction. The plan was a success and it sent her flying from the kitchen.

I jumped from the flames and kneed her in the stomach a few times until she managed to get under me and elbow me in the back. She tried to hit me over the head with a vase but I blocked it with my elbow, and threw her against the wall a few times and finally over a chair.

I stood in a fighting pose once she got up, to my surprise she hit me over the head with something wrapped in a cloth, head butted me and kicked me into her china cabinet.

She ran from the room and tried to pick up a fallen gun but I kicked it out of her hand. We rolled on the floor for a few minutes and when I tried to stand up she had a death grip on me. I finally got her off when I smashed her into a mirror.

I loosened my tie and we threw a few jabs at each other. She pinned me on the couch and tried to hit me but I blocked them all. When I got out from under her I started kicking her until she sacked me.

We both got up and looked at each other for a moment before jumping over the couch to get guns. Then we held each other a gun point. I could see her trying to hide her emotions, but with eyes that big, it's pretty much impossible. I lowed my gun.

"I can't do it"

"Don't! Come on!" She said through gritted teeth, blinking back her tears. "Come on!"

"You want it, it's yours" She was about to cry so I did the only sensible thing I could think of at that point so I knocked her gun away and kissed her. To say we were rough would be an understatement. I sat her on a desk and fucked her senseless, once she regained mobility she did the same to me and we collapsed on the floor. I turned to look at her but she punched me in the face and started giggling. She straddled me and we started again.

We were about to go for round four when someone knocked on the door. I opened it a crack, not wanting them too see what became of our house since the police were behind them. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay? We heard an awful ruckus"

"No everything is fine here"

"So you guys are fine?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Rachel pulled the door open wider.

"So you guys are-" Martin started stuttering though his words.

"Susie, Martin, have a nice night" Rachel said.

"Officers" I grabbed the door handle as a hint for them to go.

"Its like you're redecorating, shame about the red oak though" Martin tried his hardest not to look and the two semi dressed females in front of him. I shut the door in his face.

(Santana POV)

I woke up to a light shining in my room, I looked over to my phone where it showed a warrant for the arrest of Rachel. "Tempting but I don't get out of bed for less than half a million dollars" I shut it off, but it lit up a few moments later. I glanced over to it, but instead of saying Rachel, it now said Quinn. My friend was fucked.


	6. That lying bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(Rachel POV)

I walked into the kitchen where Quinn was washing the only apple left, in the now broken sink. I tip toed across the glass covered floor to get a pitcher of juice from the fridge. I filled two broken glasses with juice for Quinn and I. We cut the apple and sat on the floor getting to know each other again.

"That vacation in Aspen, you left early why?" I asked.

"Jean Luc Gespar"

"Oh god, I wanted him"

"I got him" I pulled another cookie from the jar then passed it to her. "You didn't hear me the night the chopper dropped me off on our anniversary."

"No?" Why didn't I hear him?

"No?"

"Percussion grenades, I was partially deaf that night." I threw my feet on her lap.

"I'm slightly colorblind, retinal scarring"

"I can't feel anything in these three fingers" I held up the last three fingers on my right hand.

"Three ribs, broken eye socket, perforated ear drum."

"Do you ever have trouble sleeping after?"

"Nope"

"Yeah me neither" A stink bomb broke through the living room window, feet from where we were sitting. We crouch-ran to the kitchen where the laser sights from guns shone through the window. I signaled to her to go into the room behind her, but being her stubborn self she pulled me into the basement before I could protest.

She rummaged around in some boxes for guns, while I pulled on a pair of rubber boots and brought a pair over for her. "I had forty eight hours to take you out." she said while pulling out a couple guns.

"Same"

"Jesus where's their trust?"

"What do you expect?" She handed me the smaller gun "Why do I get the small gun?"

"You kidding me?"

"No" She grudgingly handed over the bigger one. I put a few packs of ammo in my boots. The basement door opened and we looked at each other then stood at the bottom step, guns raised, waiting to see what was at the door.

A robot made it's way down the three steps to the landing, turned its body, and dropped a bomb. Quinn kicked it under the fuel tank, I don't know why she thought that was a good place. We ran up the back stairs to the outside basement door and jumped out just as the house blew up. So much for the new curtains.

We stood looking at the pile of wood that used to be our house. "We need a car." I stated.

"Colemans" she broke through their garage window and we climbed inside. "They've had our barbecue set for months."

I climbed over the hood "I was never in the peace corps"

"What? No, I really liked that about you"

I threw a gym bag from the passenger seat "Maybe this honesty thing isn't such a great idea?"

"I didn't go to MIT"

"Really?"

"Notre Dame, Art History Major"

"Art?"

"History, is reputable"

"Okay" I pushed the garage door opener and we backed out and over a shooter.

She jumped out to grab his gun "These fuckers get younger every year"

We drove over the brooklyn bridge listening to some shitty song on the radio "I have to tell you, I've never really liked your cooking." She admitted honestly. "Its not your gift"

"Baby I never cooked a day in my life" She looked at me with confusion "I-Temptress cooked."

"Web of lies" she began singing to the song, "And I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all, making love" she turned and met my annoyed gaze. "I like it, deal with it"

I looked back to see a black car trailing us, when I turned to check my gun Quinn spoke "We got company"

"What?" I turned to see that now instead of one car there were three. "Shit" I climbed into the back of the van. "Baby hold still"

"Its called invasive driving sweetheart"

I smacked her with my gun "Hold still!" I pressed the button to open the trunk. Once it was open hockey equipment fell out and they began shooting at us.

"Its all over the place, how do you drive these things?" Quinn asked from the front.

I shut the trunk after being slammed into the side door "Honey let me drive"

"I got it"

"Move over, Move! I'm the suburban house wife sweetheart"

"Fine, go" Once we successfully switched spots she opened the side door and shot at the cars.

"They're bullet proof" I shouted.

"They're bullet proof" She opened the trunk again and ducked behind the seat. "Hey honey I should probably tell you, I was married once before"

I slammed on the breaks sending her flying to the front seat and the car behind us, under out back bumper. I started slapping her.

"Are you out of you mind?" she tried controlling my hands.

"You're whats wrong with me"

"It was a drunken Vegas thing"

"Oh thats much better, thats great" She climbed back behind my seat and hit the guy sticking his head out the sunroof with a golf club.

"Go, Go, Go" I drove off the car just as it blew up.

"Whats her name and social security number?"

"No, you're not going to kill her"

The remaining two cars sandwiched us so I pushed one off the road by driving though water barrels. I narrowly missed a semi as we tried to out run the other cars.

"You know sweetheart, you're being a bit hypocritical. Its not like you're some beacon of truth."

"Quinn my parents, they died when I was five, I'm an orphan."

"Who was that kindly fellow that gave you away at our wedding?"

"A paid actor"

She fired off a few more shots "I said I saw your dad on fantasy island"

"I know"

"You know, I don't even want to talk about it"

The cars were switching places behind us "You got them?"

"I got it"

"Anytime" She kept switching sides so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I spun the van around and shot at the two cars destroying them completely.

She stared at me in disbelief from the passenger seat. "We're going to have to redo every conversation we've ever had."

"I'm Jewish"

"I can't believe I bought my real parents to our wedding."

I watched Quinn as she met up with Santana at a small diner. "Jesus Q" Santana finished swallowing her eggs.

"Morning S"

"It's good to see you're okay, babe, tell me you got smart and you killed that lying bitch."

"This lying bitch?" She looked at me.

"I guess that was just wishful thinking, I'm sorry, Rachel its nice to see you"

"Santi, Santi focus please" She turned her gaze back on my wife. "We got problems"

"You got problems! Crack daddy got problems my friend, you two are smoked"

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Q they've got the entire agency gunning for ya, they probably got her agency gunning for you too."

"What about you?"

"Me"

"Where are you at?"

"Where am I at? I find myself dragging my feet this morning, I think you owe me a little money anyway." I glared at her. "We don't understand each other, I get that, but I don't need to get those looks from you. I've been in her life a long, long time."

"Hey, hey, hey" Quinn regained her attention "They blew up my house, shot up my wife, my own company"

"If she works for who the street says she works for, you're Macy's and Gimbles, she would be the WE channel and you would be what ever channel competes against the WE channel. You know what I'm saying? You following me?" She looked back and forth between us. "Quinn this is simple, once you two decide to get off the reservation, thats it! You're off the reservation."

"San, how bad?"

"How bad is it?" God did he really need to repeat everything? I don't understand how Quinn is friends with him.

"Yeah"

"You remember Canada?" Quinn let out a deep breath. "That was kid stuff compared to what you're up against"

"That was you?" I asked before Santana could finish.

"What was that?" she asked me. "What is that a turn on? Didn't she try to kill you with a car? Its not my business, I'm going to stay out of it. These are the facts, if you two separate from each other you got a shot, not a great shot, but you got a shot. You two stay together, you're dead. Unless you can find something that they want more than they want you."

Once we left the restaurant I called Brittany up on a pay phone. "Where is St. James?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes"

"Hold on for a second" there was a pause as she typed something in "Okay I got him, he's being held in sub basement D of the federal courthouse. High security, motion and thermal sensors, powers on a city grid. This is as far as we go Rachel"

"Thanks Brittany"

"Good luck Babe"


	7. Three Hundred and Twelve

This is the last chapter. Thanks to all that read and commented, it was much appreciated.

Disclamer: I don't own anything

(Quinn POV)

I was loading up with ammo and guns in the back of the van while Rachel explained the plan "You have a thirty second window, I'll cut the power, you grab the kid. Simple and clean, got it?"

"Got it, tell me how many"

"Does it matter?"

"Should I go first?"

"Okay"

"I don't exactly keep count but somewhere in the high fifties, low sixties" I tried to say it without bragging too much. "I've been around the block, but the important thing is-"

"Three hundred and twelve"

"Three hundred and twelve?" How the hell had she killed more than me? "How"

"Some were two at a time" I turned away "Honey?"

"I'm just" I waved her off needing a moment to myself.

Once I got over the shock I slipped out of the van and into the courthouse. Climbing though old pipes I made sure Rachel was ready "Monitored the perimeter?"

"I've monitored the perimeter"

"What about the police bands"

"Connect-"

"This is not my first time"

"I think we've established that" I was still a bit bitter.

I continued crawling though the pipe "Turn left Quinn, left"

I took off the camera attached to my head and brought it so she could see my face "You don't have to talk to me like that, okay? Be nice"

"Left Please?"

"I can't go left, there is no left" I hit the wall showing her. "I have straight, and I have back the way I came, there is no left. Which way do you want me to go?"

"Just stay there and wait for my mark"

"Do you see what I'm sitting in? Do you see that?" I pointed the camera at the two inches of water I was lying in. "Take your time"

"Yeah alright, just stay there" I put my headset back on "Wait for my mark" I started to back out of the pipe, I didn't need her mark to find a way in. "Quinn what are you doing?"

"Cut the lights on my signal" I climbed out and rounded a few corners "Kill the lights" I whisper-yelled. "Turn them back on"

Once Rachel managed to get the lights back on, I set up a bomb and blew away the door of the room that Jesse was in. He was alone sitting in a cell, tied to a chair. I untied him and carried him to the van where Rachel was waiting.

"I told you to wait for my signal, why didn't you wait?"

"I improvised"

"You deviated from the plan Quinn"

"The plan was flawed"

"The plan was not flawed"

"Anal retentive"

"Organized"

"Rach, ninety percent of this job is instinct"

"Well your instinct set off every alarm in the building"

"My instinct got the job done it may not have been the Rachel show"

"No it was the Quinn show, it was half assed, like christmas, like our anniversary. Like the time you forgot to bring my mother's birthday present"

"Your fake mother's birthday present"

"The point is, you are always the first to break team"

"You don't want a team, you want a servant for hire"

"I want someone I can count on"

"Rach, there's no air around you anymore"

"Oh what's that supposed to mean?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"It means theres no room for mistakes, no mistakes what so ever, no spontaneity. Who can answer to that?"

"Well you don't have to because this isn't even a real marriage"

"Who are you people?" Jesse asked from the back.

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled.

She pulled in at a low key motel where we carried Jesse to a room. "So now we realize that you saw the missis and I work though some domestic issues" Rachel scoffed "thats regrettable" I continued "but don't take that as a sign of weakness, that would be a mistake on your part. Now tell us what you know, why do both our bosses want you dead?" He stayed silent "You und-" I was interrupted when Rachel started drumming her fingers on the bed side table "Honey, please"

She lifted her hand in surrender "Wrap it up"

"Maybe its not such a great idea to undermine me in front of the hostage? It sends a mixed message" Jesse was nodding along.

"Sorry"

"Okay" Rachel cleared her throat I glared at her then continued "Where was I?"

"A Mistake on your part" Jesse replied.

"Shut up, you have options. I'm gonna lay out your options for you. Option A"

"If I-"

"Option A, You talk, we listen, no pain. Option B, you don't talk and I remove your thumbs with my pliers, it will hurt. Option C, I like to vary the details a bit but the punchline is, you die. Jesse, I'm a patient woman but I don't have all day."

"Can I get a soda, or a juice?" The gall of this boy, beforeI could do anything Rachel grabbed the phone and smacked his head with it. "Ow ow Option A"

She looked back at me with a 'thats right bitch' look "Okay that was a nice shot" Jesse shook his head a few times "You have a spasm?" I mimicked him.

"I'm tied up, why don't you check my back pocket?" Rachel grabbed a photo from the pocket. "I'm not the target, you are. Both of you, they found out you're married so they teamed up and sent you to the same hit to target each other. It was a joint task force by both your companies. Two competing agents living under the same roof, its bad for business, they wanted you to take each other out."

"You were bait" Rachel leaned against the dresser covering her mouth.

"Well its entry level, it allowed me into the company, a couple hits would bump me up to a desk, its pretty cool actually"

"So you keep the photo in your back pocket?" I asked

"Was I supposed to frame it?"

"You get rid of it, you burn it."

"Sorry, I guess I missed that day, like you missed the day on not marrying your enemy."

"You were bait or you are bait" Rachel moved to look out the window.

I held a fist to his face "Belt, belt" I opened it to find a sensor.

"Two minutes"

Still looking out the window Rachel replied "One minute"

We left Jesse tied up as we ran thought the motel rooms, most of them were empty, except for the last one where a young couple was having sex, but oh well. I pulled Rachel into a manhole just big enough for us if we were lying down.

"My way out is a boat in Le Pas"

"Cargo drop, Atlas mountains, so what?" I asked

"So apart at least we know what the odds are, lets just call this what it is, and what it isn't"

I blew a leaf off my cheek "Alright so its a crap marriage, I'm a mess and you're a disaster. Both Liars, but you run, you'll always be running, I say we stay and fight, we finish this thing. If you want to go you can go."

"Thank you"

"Lets just call this what it is, jesus christ" She hit me "stop"

Once the agents left we climbed out and made our way to the Home Made across the parking lot. I broke the handle with a crowbar and we walked inside with our guns raised, after realizing that we were alone we sat down to come up with a plan.

"Rach, this is a really good store" We put our bullet proof vests on and hid the bags. God knows why Rachel wanted to wear the suits, but I couldn't say no to her pout.

"See you in the next life Rachel"

"Likewise Quinn"

The agents had found where we were now and had started coming into the store. We knocked a young one out and took his weapons. When we rounded the next corner I grabbed two wrenches and knocked another two out, nearly tipping over some lights, but I caught them with my ninja skills. Rachel found a cart of knives while I walked around, gun up. I knocked a guy out as Rachel threw knives past me, unfortunately for me, she ended up sticking one in her leg. "Really?"

"Sorry" she calmly walked past me.

"We'll talk about this later." I pulled the knife out and followed her. I accidently knocked into a pile of stain cans. "I didn't touch a thing"

"Yes you did" It wasn't long until the other agents started shooting at us. We managed to get into the elevator. When we got to the second floor people started shooting at us again so we backed into the elevator again, and tried the first floor again.

"Sorry about the knife"

"I don't want to talk about it"

It was calm as we exited the elevator but as soon as it closed people started shooting at us again. Rachel climbed up on the rafters and when she fell, I swear my heart stopped. I got over to her as fast as I could and we made it into a display shed. We tore off the dress clothes and she bandaged my arm, where I had been shot.

"Hows it look?"

"Its a piece of cake"

"Damn the boat in Le Pas is looking pretty good right now isn't it?"

"Well it rains a lot this time of year, theres no where I'd rather be, than right here with you." If I thought I loved her before, well "shut up"

We came out of the shed in uniform and I swear we were amazing. It was thirty to two and we won. Our agencies will be pretty pissed now. It was like a scene out of a movie.

Two weeks later we were at couples therapy again. "I would be interested to know the progress you have made in the past few weeks."

"We're doing alright, aren't we?" I turned to face Rachel. "I'm not going to lie to you, there were times I wanted to just kill her"

"Likewise"

"I just couldn't take the shot"

"Thats a good sign, sometimes you have to battle though it"

"Thats marriage right? Oh we redid the house!" She told him with enthusiasm.

"You know there will always be challenges, but you can handle it, together."

"So far" I added

"So far?" Rachel asked "What is that?"

"I'm leaving room for the unknown"

"So far" she mocked me.

"And do you feel like your relationship styles are more-"

"Ask us the sex question" I told him.

"Quinn" Rachel scolded me.

I held out all my fingers "Ten"

THE END. Thanks to everyone who read it.


End file.
